As consumer electronics devices become more compact and achieve greater functionality, it has become increasingly difficult to arrange the interior components to realize higher density. This is especially so with wireless communications devices, including handheld devices, personal digital assistants, mobile smartphones, etc., where the devices are increasingly compact, yet include a greater number of components and features than ever before. Many such devices now include keyboards, cameras, trackballs, display screens (ordinary or touchscreen), memory cards, speakers, microphones, I/O jacks, and multiple antennas, for cellular, IEEE 802.11, Bluetooth®, GPS, and other radio frequency communications. This has made the configuration of the components challenging and puts circuit board space at a premium.
It would be advantageous to provide for an electronic device having a new configuration of components that permits greater density.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.